


Randomness Is What I Do (Miscellaneous One-Shots)

by Wizzy



Category: Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Soul Eater, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Meister - Freeform, Tennis Ball, friends - Freeform, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-Shots from random fandoms that I felt like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tennis Ball (Michelangelo)

A noise behind me caught my attention. I wasn't the type to get scared easy, but being out this late at night was definitely putting me on edge. Checking behind me, I found nothing. Deciding it was just a stray cat, I walked on.

Just as I calmed myself, something crashed into me from behind.

“Oh man...” the thing said, climbing off of me and starting to run off. But not before I got a good look.

“What the hell are you?” I shouted. It definitely wasn't human. To be honest, it looked like a giant turtle.

It stopped immediately and looked straight at me. Yeah, I screwed up. Well, screw up was a bit of an understatement. Before it had a chance to make a move, I ran the opposite way.

“Mikey! Come on!” a voice called to it.

“She saw me!” the thing that I assumed was named Mikey panicked.

“Well don't just stand there!” a third voice said. “If she tells anyone, we're done for!”

My heart was pounding. Whatever it was they had in store for me, I didn't want to know. Get away. That was the only thought on my mind.

Suddenly, I ran into a dead end. I turned and prepared to fight. This was my only option at this point.

But, when I turned I found nothing. Maybe I'd lost them. For a moment, there was relief. Then I realized my bag was missing. My heart sank; if they'd gotten a hold of it, they could find me. My notebook had my name and address written inside the front cover.

Just as I started to walk back to where I thought I dropped it, something reached out from behind me and grabbed me, covering my mouth to keep me from screaming.

 

I eventually ended up in what I figured was their little hideout. They'd captured me, but apparently hadn't figured out what to do after that.

Luckily, they hadn't tied me up, so I could make a break for it. But after three failed attempts, that was proven useless.

“So what do we do now?” the one with the orange mask asked. After a moment I recognized him as the one who'd ran into me.

“Well we can't just let her go blab to everyone about us!” shouted the red one. Something told me he had a short fuse. Better to steer clear of him.

“We can't just keep her here,” the purple one argued. “Someone's going to notice she's missing; we practically kidnapped her!”

“Why don't we convince her not to say anything?” the orange one suggested.

“You saw how she ran. It's not gonna be that easy,” the blue one stated. “But we can't keep her here forever.”

They argued on for what seemed like forever and my lack of sleep started to get to me. I didn't want to let my guard down around these monsters, but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

When I woke a few hours later, I didn't see any of them. For a moment, I thought I'd dreamed it, but then I spotted on of them asleep, sitting up in the corner near the exit.

I quietly stood up and started towards the exit, but stopped when something caught my eye. It was an old arcade game I used to play all the time. I wondered if I was still as good as I used to be. The temptation was too much and I ended up playing for a couple hours, completely destroying the highest score saved on it.

When the thing in the corner started to stir, I ran back where I'd been and pretended to still be asleep.

One by one, the four woke up. After they noticed I was awake, they introduced themselves and asked for my name. However, I had no intention of saying anything to them. When I was offered food, I merely pushed it away. I didn't want anything to with them or this place, wherever it was.

“So what now, fearless leader?” Raphael, the red one, said sarcastically. “You still think you can convince her?”

“Give her time,” the blue 'leader' said. I believe his name was Leonardo. “She'll come around.”

“Hey Leo, can I give her bag back to her now?” Michelangelo, the orange one asked, holding up my bag I'd lost.

“Go ahead, I already made sure there wasn't any weapons or anything in it.” They'd went through my stuff. I was furious. The second he tossed it to me, I looked through it to make sure everything was there. Everything was there except my pencils. I glared at them, making it clear that I wanted them back.

“What? Something missing?”

“Oh, right. I took the pencils out in case she attempted to stab us with them,” Leo admitted.

“With the way she's glaring at you, I think that was her plan,” the purple one, Donatello, stated.

To be honest, the thought hadn't crossed my mind. The real reason was that I'd wanted to finish one of my drawings in my notebook. Of course, I had no intention of telling them that.

“You can relax,” Leo said, though I didn't care. “We have no intention of hurting you.” I responded to this by throwing a tennis ball at him. I always kept one with me because it helped me to let out some stress when I needed to. Apparently they hadn't thought to take it.

That earned me a laugh from Mikey, making the other three glare at him. “Well, since you seem to get along with her better, why don't you take her to the room we set up?”

“No problem dude.” The orange masked thing offered his hand to me, though I just slapped it away. Seeing that I wouldn't be cooperating, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, taking me off to who knows where.

He put me down once we reached the room Leo had mentioned. Being alone with one of them made me uneasy. What was to stop him from trying anything? When the other three were around, it was less likely anything would happen. But with just him? Nothing could interfere.

Once I was free, I sat over against the wall, watching every move he made. I waited, and sure enough, he did something. Though it wasn't what I expected. He simply sat down in front of me, staring at me.

“You know, you don't have to be afraid of us,” he said, though I ignored him. “You can talk too, we're not monsters.” I glared at him. “We're not monsters, we're turtles.”

Either way, it didn't make a difference. I set my bag beside me, placing my notebook on top. The second it touched it, he snatched it.

“Hey!” I shouted at him, struggling to take it back. He flipped it open and read my name out of the front before flipping through the pages of drawings.

“Finally got you to talk, Elsa,” he teased, keeping it just out of my reach.

“Give it back!” I growled, furiously attacking him to get it back. If there is one thing you don't do, it is touch my notebook without permission.

I sprung at him and tripped, falling backwards. Bracing myself for the impact, my eyes closed tight. But I never hit the floor. Slowly opening my eyes, I found that the turtle had caught me before I'd fallen. He'd stopped me from getting hurt, but then again, it had been his fault in the first place. Regardless, all the fight had left me. Why had he done that?

“Are you ok?” he asked, and if I didn't know better, I'd have said he was concerned. I snapped out of it and pulled my arm free, stealing back my notebook before returning to my spot along the wall.

He left without another word and I didn't see him or any of the others for a few hours. That was ok with me though. My room was fairly small, but that didn't matter. In one corner was a small bed, so I assumed I was going to be here awhile. Right now I was regretting throwing my tennis ball.

“Why did he do that?” I whispered to myself, which was really all I could do. “It doesn't make sense. What's he trying to pull?”

Soon one of the other three entered my room and set something down on a table near the door. Looking that the mask he wore, I remembered him saying his name was Donnie. Not that the name really mattered. “You wanna talk or just sit there?”

I said nothing at first, trying to keep up the tough act. “Can I... Can I have my ball back?” I asked weakly. I'd wasted all my energy trying to get my notebook from Mikey, and it'd been awhile since I'd eaten anything.

“I'll see what I can do,” he said before walking out the door. After he'd gone, I investigated the object he'd left for me. It turned out to be a couple slices of pizza. Sure, I wasn't that fond of it, but food is food.

A few more hours passed and no one bothered me, so I used the time to explore around the room. I didn't find anything of interest until something shiny under the bed caught my eye. My arm barely fit in the small space, but I managed to grab whatever it was. However, as I pulled it out, a sharp point on the underside of the bed scratched against my arm, making me cry out partly from pain and surprise.

Looking at my newly found treasure revealed that it had been a pendant from a necklace that some poor girl had lost years ago. It was dirty, but it appeared that something had been written on it, though what it was couldn't be read without cleaning it off.

“You ok?” a voice called from the doorway, startling me. When I didn't respond, he came over to see what had happened. “Whoa. That's a pretty nasty cut you got there.”

“What?” When I realized that I'd said that out loud, I wanted to slap myself. Looking down though, I realized he was right. On my arm was a gash about three or four inches long starting from my wrist and going towards my elbow.

“Come on, Donnie will fix it up for you,” he said, and I took a moment to see which of the other three it was. Mikey grabbed my uninjured wrist and dragged me off to wherever Donnie was.

He looked it over and decided it didn't need stitches or anything, but he had one suggestion. “Since you cut it on something down here I should give you a shot of something to keep it from getting infected.”

“No!” I immediately pulled my hurt arm to me, covering it up and cowering. “No.... Anything but that!” Up until now, I'd been tough. I'd even fought them on everything. But now here I was, terrified and starting to cry.

“So much for the tough act, huh?” mocked Raphael's voice.

“Go away Raph,” Donnie calmly said.

“Please don't make me...” I begged through the tears. I was deathly afraid of needles. In fact, I was so scared that I didn't even try to resist when on of them wrapped their arms around me, trying to comfort me.

“Hey, it's ok,” he said soothingly. “It's gonna be ok.”

“Not that... Please don't...” His attempts to calm me weren't working.

“You're really that afraid?” Mikey asked, still holding onto me. It was then I realized I was letting one of  _them_  touch me. Pushing him off, I backed away quickly before turning and running out of the room. Seeing me run out of the room, Raph grabbed me, but I broke free after biting him.

When I finally stopped, I realized I was outside in the park near my home. It was just past sunset. Nearly twenty four hours since I'd run into them. Sitting beneath a nearby tree, I tried to calm myself.

“Elsa!” a familiar voice called from behind me. Looking up, my friend Casey came walking up to me. “Where have you been? You mom's been worried.”

“I-” I was cut off when he noticed someone behind me.

“Mikey?” I froze. They actually followed me. “Hey Raph, Leo, Donnie.”

“Damn,” I mumbled as I stood up. Suddenly feeling dizzy, I leaned against the tree. “Come on, not now...” I put my hand to my head as my vision started getting a little blurry.

“Els? You ok?” Casey's voice asked, but I could hardly hear it. “It's that again, isn't it?” I couldn't really talk, so I just nodded.

“You two know each other?” I couldn't even tell what voice belonged to who.

“Yeah. Her mom kinda asked me to keep an eye out for her because of this.”

“This has happened before?”

“It normally doesn't happen unless she's under large amounts of stress or she's really afraid. Or nervous. You guys wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?”

That was the point when my vision and hearing failed me. I slid down the trunk of the tree and next I knew, I was waking up in the same place I'd just escaped.

“Man I hate that-” I stopped as soon as I realized just where I was. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Very sick and pissed off,” I said coldly to the voice who asked. I felt something on my arm, and was almost afraid to look. Well, it was more like it was stuck in my arm. “That better not be what I think it is.”

“I'll get Donnie,” Casey said. I didn't want to know how he knew these guys.

“You got two seconds,” I warned as he headed out of the room.

“That's not very nice.” I knew that voice. Mikey.

“You go through all the crap I just went through and try being nice,” I muttered. “You have no idea how sick that makes me feel afterwards.”

“You're up,” Donnie's voice said, indicating his arrival.

“Get this thing out of me right now or I will pull it out myself,” I threatened. After these little episodes, I usually was very mean. Of course, they  _did_  deserve it. They kidnapped me and then triggered the damn thing after all.

I looked away while it was removed and my arm was bandaged. One of these was one too many and I didn't want to trigger another.

“There, better?”

“Yeah...” I was calming down now, as usual. He left the room and I was alone with Mikey again.

As I started, to stand up, I began feeling dizzy again, tripping over my own feet. “Careful,” a voice said, catching me as I started to fall. Seemed like he'd been doing that a lot lately.

“Why do you keep doing this?” I mumbled, my voice barely a whisper. I was too tired to push him away this time, so I just leaned there on him. “I- I don't feel so good... I'm just... gonna... rest here... a minute...” This was normal for me. Well, not the part about being held in someone's arms.

 

_(Outside point of view while Elsa is out)_

Mikey sat there with Elsa leaning on him. She was so calm and peaceful. It was a nice change from the one who had pushed him away so many times. He wondered which was the real Elsa.

“She may act all tough, but she's just really shy,” Casey said, surprising Mikey. He hadn't known he was there. “Short-tempered sometimes, but really shy. Oh and do not mess with the notebook she always carries around. You might regret it.”

“She moved like a ninja when I tried to look at it,” he admitted. If it hadn't been for that though, he'd never have learned her name. He probably wouldn't be feeling how he was right now either. Watching her sleeping next to him, he couldn't help but smile. “She's cute when she sleeps.”

“You know, if you really want to get her attention,” he said to Mikey, debating on whether or not he should really say it or not. “She loves games. She just can't resist.”

“Didn't expect that... Wait... You don't think she's the one who trashed my high score, do you?”

“I can guarantee it.”

 

_(Back to Elsa)_

“She must like you if she's cuddled up to you like that,” a voice was saying. I'd been so tired that I didn't know where I was or what I was doing.

Despite being awake, my eyes remained closed, and I listened to what the voices were saying.

“She probably doesn't know she's doing it,” the other voice said, sounding a bit down. “The second she realizes it's me, she'll freak and....” He trailed off and I realized just who it was. “I just... I want her to like me.”

“Trust me, she likes you more than she realizes.” Ok, that one had to be Casey.

“I heard you found Elsa. Where-” she stopped and my guess was that she's seen me. April. “Huh. You know it's weird seeing you that close to anyone, Elsa.” A smile spread across my face. She knew I wasn't sleeping anymore, and I figured Casey had known as well.

“Way to ruin my fun,” I mumbled, sitting up very slowly. The first time I'd ever gotten that close to someone, and they just had to ruin it. Maybe it was for the better anyway. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Ok...” I said. Suddenly realizing just how close we were, I shifted over a few inches.

“I think we should leave them alone.” April smiled, pulling Casey away.

It was quiet awhile once they'd left. I felt like I wanted to say something, but no words came to me. Soon I felt my face turning red, though I wasn't sure why.

“I win,” he said.

“What?”

“It's what you wrote for me,” he laughed. “I didn't think anyone would ever beat me.”

“I... I like that game... sometimes... sometimes I get a little competitive when I play...” I was a bit uncomfortable being around him, but games were something I liked talking about. Talk about being caught in the middle.

“So which one of you is the real one?” Mikey joked. I could tell he was trying to make it less awkward, but it wasn't really helping.

“I...” For some reason, I just couldn't answer.

“Wanna throw a tennis ball at Leo?” The question was so out of place, it was hard not to laugh. “You have a cute smile... I mean... um...”

I stopped and looked at him. He was the one embarrassed now. It was nice not being the only one. I slide a little closer, not enough to touch him, but enough that he'd notice. “That's the first time anyone's ever said something like that to me,” I said, looking down at my feet. There was more awkward silence before I decided to try to distract him. “Do you wanna throw the tennis ball at Leo?” I laughed, earning me a smile.

“You got one?” he laughed, carrying on with the joke.

“Leo took it.” Sure, this was probably the stupidest thing to be talking about, but it made me feel more at ease than anything. “Um... Mikey...”

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean... earlier when you were talking with Casey?” I wasn't totally sure I really wanted to know.

“How much did you hear?”

“You said... you said you... wanted me to like you...” I said, getting all nervous again. “What did you mean by that?”

“I just want you to be my friend,” he said calmly.

“Oh... ok...” I wasn't even sure why, but part of me was really disappointed. After all that had happened, had I grown to like him? That didn't make sense. I hardly knew him, but, it didn't feel that way.

“You ok?

“I'm fine.” It came out colder than intended. It definitely got his attention though.

“Want to throw the tennis ball at me?”

“What?” I was shocked at his sudden question. “Why would I do that?” My voice had been concerned, and told him something I hadn't intended. Now I was turned sideways so I was directly facing him. And he was laughing. I didn't get it.

Suddenly the wasn't any space between us. At first, I didn't know what was going on. Then I realized that he was kissing me.

When I just sat there, unsure what to do, he pulled away looking disappointed. I tried to say something, anything, but no words came out. I didn't know how to react. I had never been more confused in my life.

“What... I... I don't...why did you...” No matter what, the question just wouldn't come out. It was just a jumble of words.

“I just... I thought you...” he looked away, not needing to really finish.

“I...” To be honest, I didn't know what it was that I wanted to say. So instead of talking, I just leaned on his shoulder. At least that little bit of contact would give me a bit of peace.

“Hey, you alright?” Mikey asked. I hadn't realized I'd been shaking slightly.

“I... I guess I'm... I'm scared...”

“Of me?”

“Everything... I... I've never...” I trailed off, unable to say the rest, but it was enough for him to pick up on it.

“You've never even been this close to anyone, have you?” I just shook my head and he smiled. “Bet you never threw a tennis ball at someone before, either, huh?” I giggled at that. He was right.

He kissed me again. And this time, I gladly kissed him back.


	2. Always By Your Side (Pikachu)

_It's been a long day,_  I thought tiredly. We'd been walking in this forest for quite awhile now, me and my Pikachu. I hadn't been feeling too well the past couple hours. There was a small pain in my head, but that didn't bother me. It was the other feeling in my head that worried me.

I couldn't tell if I was going to throw up or pass out. Either way, it wasn't going to be pleasant. If I had to choose, I'd prefer the first on. No one else was around but Pika, so if I passed out there was no telling what could happen.

Suddenly, that feeling got stronger and I had to hold onto a nearby tree to stay standing up. “I-I don't... feel... so good... Pika...” I collapsed on the ground and as everything faded around me, the last thing I saw was Pikachu running off.  
 

_(Pikachu)_

She hadn't been feeling well today. If he could talk, Pikachu would have talked her out of coming out here. When she collapsed on the ground by the tree, he knew only one thing: he had to do get help and fast.

He'd run off to find someone; anyone who might be able to help her. As he frantically searched, he thought about his trainer. They'd been together since she was just a little girl. Until now, they'd never been apart.

It had been late one evening when he'd met her. His trainer had been a cruel man, at least, to his pokemon anyway. He'd been really nice to humans, which was strange. Pikachu had run off for the tenth time this month. That's when he ran into a little girl.

She'd been wandering around in the woods alone and spotted the little yellow pokemon hiding behind a large rock. His trainer was calling him, but he didn't want to go back. He hated being in that ball.

“Are you lost little guy?” she'd asked in sweet voice. She gave him a smile and held out her hand. “Will you come to me?”

Pika hesitated a moment, then ran and cowered behind her. She turned and picked him up, holding him like a baby. “What's got you so scared? I'll help you if you want me to.”

She was so sweet and gentle, how could she be a human? Maybe she could protect him from his trainer. Yeah right, like that could happen.

“I'm Mayura. So which pokemon are you? I don't know a lot, but you're not one of them that run wild around here.”

“Pikachu?” It was all he really could say, but then again, she kinda knew he couldn't talk.

“I think I've heard of that one before!” She giggled to herself and held him up to get a better look. “I bet we could be really good friends. You probably have a trainer already, though...”

 _Friends? Could trainers really be friends with their pokemon?_  He thought, tilting his head. He'd never met any that were.

“His trainer is right here.” His trainer's voice called out to little girl as he approached her. “Thank you for finding him, now can I have him back?”

Pika was once again held against her chest and he was now shaking in fear. He didn't want to go back. The little girl picked on on this and confronted the older boy.

“You should take better care of him! Maybe then he wouldn't keep running away from you! If you're not going to treat him right then you don't deserve to have him!”

Something about her words that day had gotten to his trainer. After that, he'd let the girl keep Pikachu, telling her to take good care of him.

Since then, they had always been together. The two did everything together. They ate together, slept together, even showered together. They were inseparable, nothing could ever make one leave the other.

Until now, when her survival was relying on him finding someone to help her.  
 

_(Mayura/trainer)_

I woke up in a hospital a day later. The first thing on my mind was Pikachu. He'd run off after I'd passed out. We'd been together through everything and now he'd left me. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt.

As tears started falling, I felt a small movement on the bed next to me. Looking down, I found my darling little Pika curled up against my chest. “Pika...”

“He's been right beside you since they brought you in,” the nurse informed me. “The ones who found you said he'd led them to you.”

I couldn't believe it. He'd run off to get help and I'd thought he'd abandoned me. Picking him up, I hugged him tight. “I love you Pika,” I whispered to my best and only friend in the world. As long as he was by my side, we'd never need anyone or anything else.


	3. About Time (Soul)

“Just three more souls left!” my partner shouted, jumping around like an idiot. Sometimes I felt like he was worse than Black Star was. Well, personality-wise anyway. As a meister, he was an amazing partner. If his soul wavelength wasn't so inconsistent, he could have worked with a weapon much better than myself.

“Come on, Haruka!” he called back to me. Like always, Fluffly had run off ahead of me. I swear if I hadn't agreed to be his partner, he would never have found anyone who could put up with him. But he wasn't all that bad, if you got to know him. “Don't you want to hurry up and get back so you can see Soul?”

He got me. Just the mention of his name was enough to make me run up ahead of my partner. Soul was the reason I was always so excited after a mission. This time we were going to meet up with him and his partner Maka.

Maka was pretty cool, but I kind of suspected that Soul had a thing for her. Obviously, that made me jealous. But Fluffly had a major crush on her, so I made sure to get along with her.

 

We were late meeting the other two, but none of us seemed to mind. Seeing Fluffly standing there and smiling like an idiot, I began pushing him towards Maka. It was about time he told her how he felt. “Do me a favor and keep this idiot busy and away from me for awhile,” I told her, leaving the two.

As the two walked away, it dawned on me that I was now alone with Soul. I almost wished they'd stayed. Knowing him, this could either go really well or end badly. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know what was going to happen. “Guess it's just you and me,” I heard him say, not even looking in my direction.

“Yeah... fun...”

“Hm? You okay?”

I realized just how bored and disappointed I sounded. “What? Oh... Sorry, I was just thinking.” Now I was the one smiling like an idiot. Soul looked me over slowly and grinned.

Did I even want to know what thoughts were going through his head? I decided I was better off not knowing. “I know a place that's pretty cool. Good for thinking,” he said, making the goofy smile on my face get replace by a curious one. “You coming?”

Soon we found ourselves sitting in a nice quiet place overlooking Death City. From there, I spotted Maka and Fluffly sharing a kiss, which I pointed out to Soul. “About time those two got together,” he said, moving a little closer to me. “Which reminds me of two people who still need to...”

I'd been too absorbed in looking out at the city below us, that I didn't notice just how close he was. Without even realizing I was doing it, I laid my head on his shoulder. Before long the sun was setting and I was watching it as I sat there in Soul's arms.

When I felt his hand moving on my waist and starting to go lower, I realized how we were. Instantly I moved away from him, feeling my face get hot. “What? Did you just realize what you were doing? You've only been sitting like that for an hour.”

Had it really been that long? Why would he let me cuddle with him like that for so long? Unless... That couldn't be possible. I looked over to find him staring at me and imitating that dopey smile that Fluffly had had earlier with Maka.

I laughed and pushed him over. Springing back up, I found myself being tackled to the ground. “You're too cute, you know that?” As he spoke, his face got closer before lightly kissing me.

“About time you two got together,” I heard Maka and Fluffly say, drawing our attention from each other.

“Funny, we said the same thing about you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off great, but the end kinda sucks. I have discovered that Soul is not a fluffy kind of guy. Unless he's out of character. As for Fluffly's name, I kept accidentally writing fluffly instead of fluffy. Now every time I see the word fluffy, I think of Fluffly.


	4. Strange (Makoto Tachibana)

_Such a nice day,_ I thought as walked past a park. The sun was shining and it was early summer, before the really hot weather had really started.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter drew my attention. “Come on, you can do better than that!” a playful voice said. After a quick scan of the area, I didn't see the source of the voice. I did, however, notice a group of kids standing next to a couple trees that were quite close together.

“You move too fast!”

“I'll get you this time, Sis!”

“Aw man! I missed!”

Each child standing under the tree was holding a small object in their hands; my guess was that it was a ping pong ball, or at least something of a similar size. They all were looking up at something in one of the trees. Or more accurately, _someone._

Standing there on a branch was a girl who looked about the same age as Rei and Nagisa. She wore just a plain gray t-shirt and some old, well-worn jeans. In a way, it almost looked like she'd dressed just to come out here and play around in the trees.

“Don't tell me you're going to give up already?” the girl said, standing up on on of the branches. She wasn't holding on to anything, so I was a little worried she'd fall. “You guys have improved a lot since the last time.” Last time? This must be a game for all of them.

“No way!” a little boy shouted out, throwing the ball in his hand at the girl in the tree. The mysterious girl effortlessly jumped to another branch, just barely dodging his throw.

The girl laughed. “Nice one, Akito!” With another seemingly effortless move, she was hanging upside down from the branch she'd jumped to. “Kyo, Seiji, Kanna? You care to take one more shot today?”

When the other three children nodded, the girl stood back up on the tree branch. After dodging two of the throws, she finally noticed me watching. She stared at me, forgetting about the children under the tree. While she was looking at me, the last child's ball hit her right on the forehead.

Caught off guard, she lost her balance and started to fall.

 

_(Girl's POV)_

I'd been shocked to see someone watching our little game. It was even more shocking when one of the kids actually managed to hit me. Before I knew it, I'd fallen out of my tree. All I could do was wait for the pain of hitting the ground. But that feeling never came.

Instead, I'd landed on something soft, almost like... _a person._

Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with the boy I'd seen watching me. I didn't move, just stared at the wide-eyed expression he had. That was when I noticed it; when I'd fallen on him, my jaw collided with his, with our lips meeting in a kiss.

Finally regaining my senses, I leaped off of him. “I'm so sorry!” I said, apologizing over and over as his face tinted pink. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but a voice behind him spoke first.

“Way to go Mako-chan!” An energetic blonde boy stood next to a tall boy with glasses. My guess was that the three were friends. But I had no clue why the blonde boy was cheering; I'd just fallen on top of his friend.

“Nagisa, I think that was just an accident,” the glasses boy stated. He seemed to be one of those intellectual types. Seeing him pushing up his glasses only supported that theory. “If that kiss had been intentional, she would not have apologized.”

“No fun, Rei-chan,” the one named Nagisa pouted. Now that I thought about it, weren't Nagisa and Rei usually girls' names?

As I watched the two boys with girly names, I couldn't help but laugh. Turning to the boy I'd landed on, I noticed his face was still red and he hadn't moved. “Well, since you made me lose the game, I think you should apologize,” I giggled, offering to help him up. “My name's (Name).”

“Makoto Tachibana,” he told me, his face quickly going back to it's normal color. “I'm very sorry for interrupting your game.”

As he bowed slightly in apology, I laughed again. “I was joking about apologizing.” With a giggle, I leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek, making his face go red again. “You're forgiven, _Mako-chan,_ ” I giggled before running off.  _Makoto Tachibana... I'll definitely remember you, and I hope you remember me the next time our paths cross._


End file.
